


I wanna do bad things with you

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Jon likes to bite and be bitten, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rough Sex, Vampire Jon, inspired by the Southern Vampire Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Sansa is really horny, so against her better judgement, she agrees to go on a date with Ramsay Bolton.She wasn't sure what to expect, but before the night is over, she finds herself in the position of damsel in distress.She's saved, but still horny. Good thing her knight in shining armour is willing to help her out!Written for Jonsa Week Day 6: LustI tagged this mildly dubious consent because Sansa never explicitly consents to what is happening. Her consent is given, but it's subtle and possibly dubious, so I figured I'd better be safe than sorry about this.





	I wanna do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

> Assume this story takes place in a world where people know that vampires exist.
> 
> For anyone who's worried about Ramsay, don't be. I won't give him a chance to do anything bad to Sansa. Jon has excellent timing.
> 
> Also, Sansa is really ridiculously horny, just go with it :')

Perhaps Sansa should have known from the start that going out on a date with Ramsay from Dreadfort was not a good idea. 

It had all started when Margaery had encouraged her to join Tinder. She'd broken up with Harry a couple of months ago, and while she was mostly happy as a single, she had physical desires she'd never been able to talk about without blushing.

After contenting herself with using her fingers to get herself off for a couple of weeks, she ordered a vibrator, hands sweaty and guiltily glancing over her shoulder as she browsed the different models.

But after about a month, she found that even her battery-operated toy couldn't satisfy her anymore. It took her a lot of courage and three lemon drops to come clean about her predicament to Marge.

"I'm not ready to start dating again yet," she objected when her friend grabbed her phone from her hands to install the Tinder app. 

"I never said you needed to _date_  anyone," she pointed out.

Sansa mumbled: "I don't do casual sex."

"How can you tell you won't like it unless you've tried it?"

She didn't know how to argue against that, so she'd taken her phone back and started swiping. 

She'd already rejected about two dozen guys, when Myranda, Mya and Jeyne returned with more drinks.

Myranda scooted closer and tried to look over her shoulder to see her phone screen. "What are you doing, San?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

Mya had quietly sidled up to her and peeked at the screen. "That one looks like a creep," she said, scrunching her nose.

Sansa looked down. The man who was currently on her screen was not particularly handsome, but he had very intense, pale eyes.

"He looks mysterious," Myranda offered.

"He's probably into kinky stuff," Mya added. 

"Come on, Sansa," Margaery shrugged. "You'll have to approve at least one if you want to get some action."

So Sansa had swiped right. 

Perhaps Sansa should have turned around when she laid eyes on Ramsay. There was something too pleased or eager about his smile when he approached her. But bad experiences had taught her to ignore that voice in the back of her mind, so she braced herself and offered him a smile.

Perhaps Sansa should have refused when Ramsay suggested they go for a walk, but it was still so warm and sunny. He promised to get her back home before dark.

Perhaps Sansa should have run and fled, screaming as she did, when she noticed Ramsay had led her into a cemetery, but she was wearing heels and she had never been particularly good at anything physical.

She hardly even got the time to contemplate her options, when she felt a piece of cloth pressed to her nose and a hand firmly locked around her neck. The last thing she saw was a tall pale headstone with the name  _Jaehaerys Targaryen_ engraved onto it.

She came to slowly, confused and disoriented. Her back was stiff and pressed up against something cold and solid, her neck painful and her arms and legs uncomfortable. She tried to move them, but realized she was constrained, something rough chafed her skin. She blinked furiously, struggling as she tried to open her mouth and failed.

She was gagged and her upper body and arms were tied to the gravestone behind her, and a rope was wound around her legs from her knees down. She was completely helpless and alone.

The sun was setting and as it was growing darker, Sansa felt herself slipping into a panic, her heart beating frantically, drowning out any attempt to think.

Suddenly she was blinded by a bright, white light. She squeezed her eyes shut, and rainbow coloured spots danced behind her eyelids. 

When she opened her eyes again, a muffled gasped escaped from her throat at the sight of a man kneeling next to her. 

"Welcome back, Sansa," Ramsay whispered. "We're going to have so much fun together!" Sansa winced at the excitement in his voice.

He kissed her cheek and retreated. Her eyes had gotten used to the light, and she could see its source was a large portable spotlight, balanced on top of a grey truck. Ramsay's dark form stood sharp against the brightness. He was busying himself with something lying in the bed of the truck.

When he turned to her, he was holding a knife with a blade the size of her forearm. "Let's play a game," he suggested, his eyes glittering and his lips curled into a devilish smile.

He came to kneel beside her again and removed the gag. Sansa took a deep breath, her eyes nervously flitting from his face to his hands. The sun had set completely now, and Sansa was sure she was going to die here tonight.

"I want to hear you," he told her, his eyes wide and crazy. "You're going to scream for me. I love it when they scream."

Suddenly the ground under Sansa's legs started rumbling. She could feel it shift and sink away beneath her.

There was fear on Ramsay's face, and oddly enough that made Sansa feel braver.

He tried to run away, but a pale hand reached up, sticking out of the grass and mud and grabbed his ankle. He fell face first onto the ground.

A muscled arm attached to the hand appeared next and after that, the rest of a body. A naked man crawled out of the dirt and slowly rose to his feet. As soon as he was standing, the ground closed again.

Sansa knew the stories. She'd watched the news and the documentaries, even some of the reality shows, but she'd never seen a vampire in the flesh before.

This one's flesh looked quite delicious. His curly hair looked a little shaggy, but his shoulders were just broad enough, though not burly. She could see the muscles in his arms and back flex as he walked. 

Sansa licked her lips and then her mouth fell open when her eyes landed on the most perfect ass she'd ever seen. It was firm and smooth, the curve of its cheeks so delectable it made her mouth water. 

Ramsay had struggled to his feet again and he was waving his knife at the vampire.  _Idiot,_ Sansa thought, slightly annoyed by the distraction.

"Don't come any closer," he warned the naked man.

"You were wrong," he stated calmly. His voice was low and pleasant, his stance seemingly relaxed.

"About what?" Ramsay asked and there was a hint of defiance in his tone.

"She won't be screaming for you tonight."

He moved in and Ramsay barely had time to open his mouth. His cry died out quickly and all Sansa could was a soft sucking sound. Then Ramsay's body crumbled to the ground. 

The vampire turned around and Sansa sucked in a sharp breath. 

If she'd enjoyed the sight of his backside, his front was even better. His shaggy dark curls looked more attractive tousled around his pale solemn face than they had from the back. His dark eyes were almost glowing and completely focused on her.

He had a strong jaw dusted with a closely trimmed beard that framed the most luscious mouth she'd ever seen on a man. She watched as he wiped the blood from it with the back of his hand.

Red droplets dripped down his chin, rolling down his throat and collecting in the hollow between his clavicles, trickling down his toned chest. 

His arms looked strong, his shoulders were made to be held onto. The ridges of his stomach were screaming to have her run her tongue over them.

As he stalked toward her, she could see hunger in his eyes, but she knew instinctively that it wasn't for more blood. She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together.

She glanced down again and stared at the confirmation of her suspicions. His hard dick was standing out proud and thick from a thatch of coarse black hair, pointing straight at her.

He closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees, burying his nose in her hair. Sansa's breath hitched. She could smell something deep, comforting and earthy on him, but it was overwhelmed by the metallic tang of blood.

He lifted her chin with one finger and ran the tip of his nose up her the column of her throat, inhaling deeply. A shiver ran up her spine, but it wasn't fear that had sparked it.

He groaned and took her chin between his thumb and finger, forcing her to look at him. She could see that his eyes were a dark grey now and that his lashes were thick and long. 

"Sansa," he whispered.

"How do you know my name?" she squeaked.

He only chuckled and shifted back. By the time she saw Ramsay's knife in his free hand, he'd already cut the ropes tying her legs together. She hissed at the sharp sting of her blood starting to flow again.

The vampire seemed to understand. He rubbed her legs, gliding his cool hands up her thighs. She should be scared, but she'd already proven more than once tonight that her instincts were all wrong. Instead of fear, she could feel heat pooling low in her belly.

"Do you have a name?" she asked her saviour? assailant? She wasn't sure yet. 

"You can call me Jon," he muttered, slashing the ropes tying her to the headstone. She started rubbing her arms before the sting could set in.

"That's an awfully dull name for a vampire," she pointed out.

He didn't answer, he just curled his fingers into the neckline of her sundress and tore it apart down the middle.

She gasped, trying to cover herself with her hands, but he gently pulled them away. He held her gaze, lacing their fingers together for a moment before releasing her.

She let her hands drop to the ground beside her, allowing them to anchor her, and then his eyes travelled down. He growled at the sight of her and suddenly his hands were on her waist, pulling her down.

 _Jon_  cupped the back of her head in his hand before it could hit the ground and hovered over her. The shift in movement made her aware how damp her panties had grown.

As if prompted by her thoughts, he reached down between her thighs and tore her underwear apart, lifting the remains of it to his nose to breathe her in. Heat flushed her cheeks at the obscenity of the gesture.

"Lovely," he mumbled, dropping her panties. She was mesmerized by the curve of his full lips and she found herself imagining those lips pressed to the most intimate spots on her body.

One moment he was caressing her cheekbone, and the next he was flat on his stomach between her legs. Without warning, he licked up her slit, groaning into her sensitive flesh. Her surprised gasp turned into a moan and her fingers started digging into the dirt surrounding them.

"You taste so sweet," he rumbled into her core, smacking his lips. His beard scratched deliciously against the soft skin of her thighs, and his tongue, though colder than it should be, was expertly circling her clit. 

He stopped too soon, climbing back up her body to pin her wrists down above her head. He attacked her with a bruising kiss, licking the seam of her lips them before plunging his tongue into her mouth. It felt warmer now, coated in her arousal, and it still tasted of blood.

Oddly enough Sansa realized she didn't mind. It only made her feel hotter, feverish almost, and too tight inside her own skin. His closeness was overwhelming, but she only wanted more, and her cunt was aching and dripping for him.

He swallowed her gasp and sucked on her tongue, stroking it with his own. She could feel him hard and throbbing against her belly, the tip leaking and she knew what was coming next.

He sat back on his knees to look down at her and growled: "Mine." The word reverberated throughout her entire body and sent a thrill through her throbbing clit.

He pushed her thighs apart, wrapping an arm around her hips to lift them up and aligned himself at her entrance. She whimpered. She'd seen how big he was, but before she could worry about that, he slowly pushed forward until he was completely filling her up.

Even his dick was remarkably cold. She clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging into his smooth flesh, as she tried to pull him closer.

He bent down, inclining his head to close his lips over her nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Sansa's own head lolled back and she arched her back to press herself closer.

He pulled almost all the way out and rammed into her, the power of his thrusts shaking her entire body. He wrapped a second arm around her and came down on her again until he was lying flush on top of her. 

She opened her legs further to accomodate him and then wrapped them around his waist. Judging from the groan he released, he seemed to like that.

"Mine," he growled into her neck as he drove into her. She ran her hands up, her fingers twisting into the curls at the nape of his neck.

He was heavy on top of her, and he was holding her in an iron grip, but Sansa found that she was enjoying it. With every thrust, he bumped against her clit and she could feel herself quickly approaching her climax. 

When her orgasm took her his fangs sank into her flesh, but it only hurt for a fraction of a second, and then pleasure started crashing through her body, more intense than she'd ever felt before. She was floating, and rainbows exploded behind her eyelids as she cried out.

It left her breathless, boneless and completely spent. Jon languidly lapped at her neck, holding still for a moment, his hands caressing her sides. Her legs had slid down his thighs and her fingers were still twined through his hair.

She slid her hands down his back, scraping her nails over his skin, until they'd reached his glorious ass. She traced the curve of it with her fingers and squeezed, pulling him closer to push him deeper inside of her.

He groaned and took the hint. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and braced his free hand on the ground next to her, slamming into her. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, canting her hips up to meet his thrusts, but she couldn't keep up. He was setting a cruel and unforgiving pace and Sansa loved it.

His body had grown hotter on top of her, the hand in her hair was sending delicious pricks of pain from her skull down her body and his butt flexed under her palms.

Suddenly he lifted her head, pushing her face to his neck. "Bite me," he commanded her.

She obeyed, biting into his shoulder. He tasted oddly sweet.

"Harder," he growled, and his hips stuttered.

She parted her lips and drove her teeth into him until the skin broke. His blood washed over her tongue, sweeter and richer than the human kind.

The hand in her hair tightened and a growl ripped through his chest. Twice more he pushed into her, holding still, and then he rocked against her in shallows thrusts, riding out his release.

He released her hair and collapsed on top of her. Sansa let her head fall back, idly caressing his hips and sides. She felt drowsy and light at the same time, and she realized she had a stupid grin on her face.

She had to stifle a giggle as she imagined telling her friends what had just happened.  _I can't believe I just fucked a vampire!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Jonsa Week fics are late because of real life issues, but I'll be posting my other entries this week. I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
